


Deserving

by KleoHoney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Jealousy, Loki in love, Smut, Thor - Freeform, drunk, gala - Freeform, possessive, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleoHoney/pseuds/KleoHoney
Summary: Loki finally goes after the woman he wants.
Relationships: Loki Odinson/Reader, Loki/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 110





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Dark World, only Loki did not (pretend to) die.

  
Loki sipped carefully from his glass. Cool eyes surveyed the room, though inside he was anything but. Hundreds of people crammed into one room, forced to make small talk? It was barbaric. Loki would take Asgard over Midgard any day.

Probably.

When Loki had followed his brother to Midgard, he had not expected to become a member of the team that he once fought against. But there was that Midgardian saying; ‘if you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em’. That was the condition for Loki remaining on Midgard, anyway. He got the sense that they wanted to keep him as close as possible, maybe to see if he really had changed.

Loki liked to pretend that he hadn’t. He pretended that he had some giant plot, alternate motives, and that one day he would beat the Avengers. Loki didn’t want to admit that Thor had been right in bringing him here.

“You have a face like a smacked ass.”

Loki’s lip twitched but he hid it well. “Thank you, Stark. It has taken some time to master the look.”

Stark chuckled and took a swig from the can he was holding. Trust this billionaire to be drinking any old can of anything.

Over the past few months, Tony and Loki had come to an understanding of sorts. Tony was unusually perceptive and Loki always got the sense that Stark knew more about him than anyone else. Even after everything Loki had done, Stark didn’t hate him. Didn’t even pretend to dislike him anymore. Everywhere he looked, Loki was reminded of the one thing he lacked that set him apart from everyone else. Humanity.

“C’mon, you need to go mingle!” Tony nudged him, ignoring the sharp look he received in return. “You’re really raining on my parade here. The whole dark-aura thing you’ve got going is not attractive and it’s making me look bad.”

“What makes you think I’m looking to attract someone?” Loki smiled tightly, sipping again to conceal the discomfort on his face.

Stark looked amused, and it did not sit well with Loki. “Right, right.”

Loki walked away after that. Stark knew which buttons to hit but rarely knew when to stop hitting them. Loki’s temper was more controlled than it had ever been but there was several people who sent him spiralling back to step one.

You were one of them.

Loki glanced around. He hadn’t seen you since you had arrived, and that was an hour ago. You had been wearing that delicious, snug green dress and Loki wished it was for him. But he knew it wasn’t. He had ruined any chance he had had of that.

How long had it been now, a month? Two? A quiet night on a balcony, a kiss, and a rejection. His rejection. As in, Loki had told you then and there that he was not interested in you. Even though you had shared a mind-blowing, knee-weakening kiss than he most definitely initiated. Even though the reason he had been on the balcony in the first place was because he knew that’s where you would be, because you had been there every night since you joined the team six months ago.

You had accept the rejection with grace and calmly walked away. As far as Loki knew, you had not been on that balcony since. He felt as if it was just another thing he had ruined.

In truth, Loki had assumed that you would turn him away. So he got you before you had the chance. Even now, his heart twinged at the thought of you pushing him away, laughing maybe.

No, you wouldn’t have laughed at him. Loki subtly straightened his back, unable to see you in the sea of bodies. In the time that he had known you, you had proven to be nothing but sweet and forgiving. It baffled him that one tiny human could hold so much kindness. You’d once joked that you had enough kindness for the both of you.

But that was over now. He had destroyed whatever relationship you had been building. Loki did not believe that he deserved you. He didn’t believe that his hands, sullied with the blood of others, were worthy of touching you. His heart, unworthy of loving you.

Loki sighed, looking down at the wine in his glass. He couldn’t get drunk off of Midgardian alcohol but he had taken the liberty of mixing Asgardian mead with all of his drinks. How many had he had now, one, two? Ten?

Ah, there you were. Fuelled by liquid confidence, Loki began to march toward you. Enough was enough. He had made a mistake and he must correct it tonight. What had he been waiting for?

Loki came to a halt, the wine in his glass sloshing over the edge and drenching his fingers. Apparently he had been waiting for someone else to take you away, because that is what was happening right before his very eyes.

A man, tall for a Midgardian, had you closed off in a corner of the room. His hair was black and he wore an expensive looking suit over a lithe form. Loki glanced down at himself. Did you think this man had better taste in suits than Loki? Better hair? Taller? More handsome?

Well, it did not matter. Loki was done with comparing himself to others. He had done nothing else his whole life, and look where that had gotten him. Brainwashed, tortured and scarred inside as well as out.

Again, Loki stopped. You were sunshine. Living, breathing sunshine right here on Midgard. Did he dare to revel in your light?

Maybe it was selfish, but Loki was okay with that.

Loki caught your eyes over the man’s shoulder. It was almost comical, how much they widened. Loki took one last gulp of his wine before finally placing it down on a table. He knew that, come tomorrow, he would have one Hel of a headache.

“Who are you?” Loki asked, bumping shoulders with you.

You gaped up at him, red lips opening and closing in shock. “I-Loki, what —“

“Gideon Yves.” the man held out a hand and looked Loki up and down. “Excuse me, but do I know you?”

Loki sniffed. “I was in New York a few years ago.”

“Oh, God.” the man took a step back. “You’re that crazy bastard who—“

”Do not talk to him like that.”you snapped.

Loki blinked down at you. His heart warmed and he pressed his palm to it, uncomfortable. You were capable of eliciting reactions from him that he never even thought possible. Your fists were trembling by your sides, fists that he had seen bloodied and bruised after missions. Loki desperately wanted to reach down and touch your hand, maybe hold it.

It took him a moment to realise that the man had left.

“I-,” Loki gulped, suddenly feeling alarmingly sober. “I do not need a mortal to stand up for me.”

You sighed, gritting your teeth. “I won’t just stand here and listen to stuff like that, Loki. Even if you don’t think of me that way, we can at least be friends. And this is what friends do.”

Truthfully, Loki had never had a friend before but he knew enough to know that he wanted you to be more than just a friend. Best-friends, partners in crime, lovers; he wanted it all.

“I do not deserve you.” Loki quietly said.

“People accept the love that they believe they deserve.” you said. “You need to realise that the past is the past. The Loki that I know is a strong, quick-witted, sarcastic man who has been through more than anyone should be expected to go through. You deserve a lot, Loki. More than I or anyone else could give you.”

“I don’t want anyone else.” he licked his lips, finding them dry.

You looked up at him. It might have just been the light but your eyes seemed to sparkle. “Neither do I.”

Loki reached up and loosened his tie. He could hardly comprehend it. “I don’t suppose you want to get out of here?”

You groaned, shifting in your heels. “I want nothing more.” you eyed him. “Well, maybe there is one thing.”

Loki reached down and took your hand. He tried to ignore his heart, which felt as if it was beating from his chest, and instead steered you from the room. He bumped into many disgruntled people but found that he hardly cared.

You got around the corner before Loki finally lost his patience. Your back met the wall in the blink of an eye and Loki ravished your lips. Never had you felt so thoroughly kissed, and embarrassment shot through your as your knees weakened until Loki was holding you up.

“Seeing you talking to that mortal,” Loki hissed through his teeth, “I have never felt rage like that.”

“Careful,” you licked your lips, finding them tender, “I’m mortal, too.”

“Yes, but you belong to me.”

You whimpered when Loki’s lips returned to yours. You felt your core grow hot and rubbed your thighs together. A moan escaped you when you felt Loki’s cock press against you, hard and long in his trousers. A primal hunger was rising within and you were at a loss. Never had a man elicited feelings like this before.

“Please.” you managed, tilting your neck to allow Loki access. He kissed your pulse before sucking it between his teeth. You cried out and sagged in his grasp, shuddering hard. Your back arched from the wall and you pressed into his body.

“Please what?” he licked down your neck. Gods, he would never get enough. “What are you asking for?”

“I-I’m wet.” you said. “Touch me, please.”

Loki obliged, sliding your dress up with ease until it rested on your hips. He slid your panties aside and it felt so dirty, like you were a couple of teenagers who were crazy about each other. Who couldn’t get enough of each other.

You moaned, long and loud, when his fingers met your clit. He wasted no time and began circling with an expertise that even you could match. You went completely boneless, vulnerable to his attacks on your sensitive pussy.

“Your cunt is so wet,” he groaned, pulling his hand away to admire the glistening wetness, “and to think it’s all for me. Gods, I will never have enough of you, woman.” 

Loki brought his fingers up to his mouth, sucking them whilst maintaining eye contact. You felt as if you could cum from that alone. But you didn’t have to, because then Loki was sliding a finger into you whilst rubbing your clit with his wet thumb and you were _cumming._

“Ah, Loki,” your hips bucked against his hand and he pinned you to the wall with his body.

He kept you there until you were still. It hit you like a train; you wanted more. You wanted everything he wanted to give you and all the rest.

“My room.” you panted. “Could we please go to my room?”

“Of course.” Loki brushed his lips against your head. Taking your hand in his, he began leading you down the corridor.

He would go wherever you desired for the rest of his life


End file.
